


Us Against a World of Monsters

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Story of a Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Dean has never acted how society dictates an Omega should act. He's a bit too tall, a bit too broad, and definitely has way too much attitude, not to mention the whole hunting monsters thing. He's never really given it much thought that he's Omega, it's never bothered him, and never interfered with a hunt, but when his suppressants fail him, he realizes his life has just changed in the blink of an eye. Now that Dean's pregnant, Team Free Will will have new challenges ahead of them. And a Nephilim to raise.These are a collection of stories about Team Free Will raising Jovi Winchester, the Nephilim Dean gives birth too after mating with Cas.





	Us Against a World of Monsters

Being an Omega, Dean had heard all his life that he was supposed to be submissive, supposed to lower his eyes demurely and not ask for things. He was supposed to have sex with the lights off and just lay there as an Alpha took his pleasure using Dean’s body, and he was never supposed to be bossy. It’s just not how a proper respectable Omega was supposed to live. 

Dean Winchester never gave a fuck what societies rules for Omegas were supposed to be. He was loud, crass, liked to fuck and had no problems asking for it, drank too much and cussed like a sailor. He also saved lives on a daily basis but the general public knew nothing about that of course. So while he was out with his younger, taller, ALPHA brother, Dean would always get disapproving looks, and waiters would look to Sam when Dean ordered, as if Dean were too stupid to know he wanted a double bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and onions, a beer and a slice of pie on the side. One look from him and Sam’s bitch face about not eating salads would disappear and he would cough and nod to the waiter. Sam wasn’t a stupid man. 

It was a little harder once Sammy went off to college and Dean pulled away from hunting with John to strike out on his own. He would get the, “Sweety, you really should find a nice respectable Alpha,” lecture almost constantly as he played whatever character he was playing in order to get information from a victim. Pretending to be in law enforcement was always met with disapproving glares and unease at talking to an Omega in what is clearly an Alpha’s job. But Dean was good at his job; he was charming and charismatic and could almost always charm the answers he was looking for. 

He never took suppressants or anything to cloud his senses, doing that as a Hunter, Omega or not, always lead to disaster. Hunters had to be clear headed and off any kind of pharmaceuticals, which included anything that pushed instinct aside. His Heats were usually spent in a crappy motel room playing with himself for three days until it was over enough to him to leave. If he was really desperate he would find a hookup at a local bar to take care of it, but rarely would resort to that method, and then only Alpha women. Dean was pretty exclusive in making sure he only fucked women. Usually betas. 

Once Sam was back in the picture, though Dean never mentioned it, his Heats seemed to get worst, last longer and he would burn hotter. At one point he checked himself into an Omega Heat Clinic specifically designed with all an Omega needed for the duration of their Heat. They were expensive as hell, running in the upper $1000 range, but Dean considered it worth it being able to leave the Clinic with his body relaxed and practically boneless, rather than the tightly coiled mass of anxiety he usually was after a bad Heat. The clinics were amazing and Sam never once gave him shit for using one every so often and blowing that kind of money. He knew better; Dean would have kicked his giant moose ass if he’d even made a peep about it. 

Eventually, Dean’s over aggressive Heats settled back to pre-college Sammy levels and the brothers continued to kick monster ass and save the lives of innocents on a daily basis. They were good too, quickly getting a reputation in the Hunting communities as two of the best Hunters in at least 100 years. They were smart, knew how to play the system and got people to trust them almost instantly. With their pseudo-uncle helping them with the lore when they needed it, usually the turn around for a hunt was no more than three or four days, if even that, instead of the week or more that it took most Hunters. They were just that good. 

Still, biology its part, and Dean knew how to use his Omega side to get what he wanted. Just before or after a Heat, he could have Alphas eating up his every word, spilling information they wouldn’t usually say which helped get the job done. Sam, with his sweet personality and unassuming attitude, though he was an Alpha, put Omegas at ease which helped gain trust to get the information they needed. Sam and Dean were the perfect pair. They just fit, and during his Heats, Dean’s body made sure to let him know he had a perfectly respectable Alpha RIGHT THERE who could help. Not once did Dean take his body up on the offer, though he had thought about it several times while he was three fingers deep and coming over his fist every 40 minutes for the whole days. But still even with the Alpha pheromones and the car constantly smelling like fresh pine and old books, Dean’s Heats still only lasted three days. 

Then Castiel showed up and Dean was suddenly surrounded by the scent of pine trees in the summer and the Earth after a thunderstorm, of freshly cleaned sheets dried in the sun, and an old bookstore. Every day, he was surrounded by two Alphas whose smells were very VERY pleasing to the Omega. Dean’s heats after that went from three days of leisurely fucking himself on a fake knot and eating all the pie he could find, to six days of an intense need to fuck everything in sight and to CLAIM!

Three months after Castiel had first shown up Dean’s Heat hit so suddenly the Omega practically fainted. The Heat lasted for five full days and Dean practically moaned down the walls of the Motel to the point where the owner threatened to kick them out. This happened three more times, three more intense Heats lasting more than five days before Dean checked himself into a Clinic and spent six days fucking himself on various fake knots and automatic fucking machines until once again he passed out into a blissful haze. Though at one point he’d woken up and could have sworn he’d smelled fresh clean sheets and the earth after a thunderstorm which was exactly what his angel smelled like anytime Dean got close enough for a whiff. 

A year and a half after the angel had shown up, six Heats later and Dean had finally had enough. He couldn’t take it anymore. Paying $1000 for access to a fucking machine and a fake knot and the best pie on the planet just wasn’t going to keep hacking it. Dean needed a real knot, and he needed more than one. It was fortunate that two unattached and perfectly smelling Alphas were so readily available.

The three had just checked into a hotel, a bit nicer than they usually went too, in a small town on Lake Superior. The room had a small kitchenette, two bedrooms and a balcony overlooking the lake that boasted gorgeous views of the sunset. Dean had known his Heat was coming for a few days, he could feel it. The heightened senses, the rude glances from Alphas as he passed on the streets, all scenting the air to get a whiff of “Omega in Heat.” Even Sam had mentioned it. So the first thing Dean did at the new place was take a nice cool shower, which did absolutely nothing to cool his rapidly heating body. 

The second thing Dean did, was pad out to the living room, naked, and plant himself in his brother’s lap. He rolled his hips, moaning at the feel of an Alpha under him, and the scent of fresh pine and old books filled his sense. “You smell so fucking good, Sammy,” Dean moaned and licked at the skin of his brother’s neck. 

The Alpha’s eyes were huge, and his hands seemed to not know where to go eventually settling on the couch so he didn’t actually touch his naked brother. “Uh… Dean?” Sam’s voice came out in a squeak and he looked up at the angel who also seemed puzzled. 

“Dean,” Castiel called, his gravelly voice sounding confused as he sat next to the brothers. He let out an undignified squeak when Dean grabbed his tie and pulled him forward only for the Omega to stick his nose in Castiel’s neck and inhale the fresh scent of clean washed sheets and the Earth after a storm. 

“Fuck you two smell good,” Dean groaned and rolled his hips again, pulling a moan from the Alpha under him. “Want you two. Want both of you. Want to be knotted by Cas then by Sammy. Want your thick knots filling me up.” The words tumbled from Dean’s mouth even as he continued to rock against Sam, feeling his Alpha getting hard under him. 

The Omega watched as both Alpha’s looked at one another then at Dean. They could smell his Heat, they could smell how wet he was becoming and a low growl started from one of them, Dean suspected it was Sam because Castiel had way too good control over his vessel… usually. 

Strong hands slid up his back then down to his hips to pull him closer as Sam arched up against him. Cas laid a hand on Dean’s back and leaned in to take a long pull of Dean’s scent deep into his lungs. “Though I can control the reactions of my vessel, I’m finding it more difficult with you so close,” Cas grumbled into Dean’s neck. A hot tongue licked just behind his ear, causing the Omega to shudder and a fresh wave of slick to trickle out of him. “I like hearing your pleasure at what Sam and I are doing, it is causing a strong reaction from my vessel’s Alpha side.” 

Suddenly, all three men found themselves on one of the large beds, naked and arranged so that Dean was sandwiched between two very hard Alphas. “We’re going to take care of you, Dean,” Sam told him, bending to bite at a nipple. Neither he nor Dean even jumped at the sudden flight from the living room to the bedroom. “We’re going to knot you up so good you’ll be bursting with our seed.”

Normally flying ‘Angel Airways’ gave Dean the frights, though he’d never admit to it, and left him with a sense of vertigo for hours. This time, he didn’t even realize what had happened until Cas’s naked body was pressed against him from behind, his hard cock sliding perfectly between Dean’s slick asscheeks. The Omega moaned and arched back rocking himself against his angel then moving forward to rub his erection against his brother’s. 

“Yes,” the Omega panted, “yes! Wanna be filled up! Wanna feel you. Want… fuck!” Dean broke off as the angel leaned around Dean to pull Sam into a heated passionate kiss. Dean had never seen two Alphas go at it before not in porn and it was hot as Hell. Literally, Dean’s body cranked up a notch as his Heat flared and slick practically poured from his open body. He moaned and shuddered. “You two look so good together. Wanna see it. Wanna see you two together. Wanna have both your knots. Wanna suck you and want you to eat me out! Fuck I want it all.” 

Cas chuckled, a rare sound from the angel, his eyes dark with arousal. “Since I’m an angel, and don’t truly have a gender, or a secondary designation, I have no problems being with an Alpha. Would you like to see that, Dean? Would you like to see Sam knot me?”

Sam’s eyes widened even as Dean shouted, “yes!” and came untouched between his and Sam’s body. The younger Winchester looked down in surprise then up at his brother and chuckled. “A little turned on, Dean?” He grinned and reached down to press his fingers into his brother, sliding in first one, then another when the first met no resistance. “Use Dean’s slick to open yourself up Cas, or better, let Dean open you.”

The Omega moaned and whined at the thought. He turned around, pulling Cas into a passionate kiss full of tongue and teeth. The Alpha growled and pulled Dean’s hips closer, rutting against him. Sam’s hands came up to run up and down Cas’s sides and down to his ass where slick fingers probed his entrance. Dean moaned at the same time Castiel did and Sam chuckled at the two. “You two keep that up, I’ll open Cas to take me. Then he can slide right into you, how’s that sound, Dean?” Quickly Sam moved around to the other side of Cas, letting the two rut against each other and kiss while Sam used Dean's slick to open the angel for his own pleasure. 

The images were too overwhelming. Sam was going fuck, Cas while Dean rode him?! The Hunter nodded, eager and happy to get Cas ready in any way he could. He wanted to see this. He wanted to see his Alpha baby brother, knot his Alpha angel. He wanted to see how perfect they were together, and then he wanted to join in. 

Dean continued to kiss and lick and trust against Castiel’s body while Sam opened him up. The Angel moaned and pushed his ass back into the fingers that were teasing him, slick and perfect. “Yeah, you like that, Angel?” Dean breathed against Cas’s lips chuckling at the blissed out moan he received. He shimmied down, wanting to taste the angel, see if he tasted as good as he smelled. While Sam worked Cas from behind, Dean took the angel’s erection in his mouth and sucked, humming at the taste and texture of him. 

Above him, Cas cried out and jerked his hips wanting to get closer to both Dean and Sam at the same time, though it wasn’t physically possible. The young Alpha chuckled as his fingers brushed Cas’s prostate for the first time causing Cas to let out a low wail of approval. Quickly Dean pulled off and Sam removed his fingers, both Hunters coming to the conclusion that Cas was ready. 

“You ready for this, angel?” Dean asked, kissing him even as Sam slid slowly into his body. Dean stroked himself, still hard even though he’d had an orgasm, the joys of being in Heat, his erection never seemed to fade. His cock jumped and leaked and more slick fell from his body as he watched the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His baby brother pushed his erection deep into Castiel’s body, the angel writhing in their grasps. Two Alphas, together, taking pleasure from one another and the sight was too much, for the second time, Dean came, moaning out his pleasure as his cock pulsed and cum splatted over his and Cas's chests. 

Though he’d had two orgasms already, Dean’s erection barely faded. With two Alphas so close, so ready and turned on, his body wanted a knot. Gently, Castiel pulled Dean to him so the Hunter’s leg was over both his and Sam’s hips as the two Alphas laid on their sides. Slowly, knowing how open and wet Dean was, Castiel pushed into him. Dean wailed as his body was breached by the Alpha he’d been dreaming about for longer than he cared to admit. He was here, safe with his two Alphas, letting them take his Heat and it was fantastic. Cas felt awesome!

“Cas!” Dean cried out when the Alpha was fully inside him, the tip of his erection pressing directly to Dean’s prostate. “Please… please!” he begged wanting more, NEEDING more. 

And more he got. Sam set a punishing pace, pulling out of Cas’s body only to slam back into it which in turn pulled Cas from Dean only to have him slam back into the Omega’s needy body. It was fast and hard and absolutely perfect. The room was taken over by sounds of low grunts and moans, of Dean crying out his pleasure as Cas punched his prostate on every thrust and Sam seemed to do the same to the Angel. The pressure built and built until finally, Cas’s knot was catching on Dean’s rim pulling perfectly to heighten Dean’s pleasure and once again the Omega came. 

Cas cried out this time, the duel sensations of having Sam against his prostate and Dean’s body rhythmically clenching around him making him feel so amazingly good. Never in all his millennia had he ever felt this good. It wasn’t enough though, neither was it for Dean since he was still hard. The angel pulled Dean closer, wrapping a hand around his swollen cock and urged Sam to go faster, harder. The pace was even harder than it had been and all three of them were moaning and grunting with the force of their lovemaking. 

This time, when Castiel’s knot caught on Dean’s rim, Sam punched forward, locking his knot inside Cas’s ass at the same time the angel locked his own knot inside their Omega. The thrusts became more like grinding as their knots kept the two Alphas from being able to pull out, and just as Dean started begging again, Castiel leaned forward and bit down hard where neck and shoulder met claiming the Omega as his. 

Dean screamed, his body going taught squeezing hard around Cas’s knot like a vice as his final orgasm punched through him. Distantly he could hear Cas and Sam moaning out what must have been their own orgasms, but he was too busy trying to draw oxygen into his lungs to really pay it much attention. The three collapsed together in a sated mess of limbs and come and slick. 

“Damn,” Dean panted as he finally came back to himself. He was sore and sticky and so SO amazingly awesome that he couldn’t help the goofy grin that was on his face. That was until he realized Cas had bit him. Cas marked him. Cas MATED him. 

“You bit him,” came Sam’s voice from somewhere behind Cas’s neck.

“I,” the angel seemed startled as he stared at the fresh mating mark on Dean’s neck, “I didn’t… it just seemed right.” 

Dean and Sam shared a look over the angel’s head, Sam’s eyes flicking to the mark then back to Dean’s as if they were communicating in some kind of unknown Winchester way. “It’s okay, Cas,” Sam finally said, “soon as our knots go down and I get to knot him, I’m biting him too. We’re a family now, all three of us. Mated … triples. Us against the world.”

“Damn right,” Dean agreed. “Us against a world of monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif: 
> 
> THIS IS TOTALLY CO-CREATED with my RP partner in crime [A Dick With Wings](http://a-dick-with-wings.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr


End file.
